Deception
by ZeroRevolution
Summary: Harry finally beats Voldemort and goes to Grimmauld Place for a rest. When he wakes up, he learns that his parents are still alive and that his twin sister was kidnapped BY them and Dumbledore.


**Another story idea I cooked up while bored. If normal ideas are bunnies, than one of mine is the evil bunny from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

The snake-faced man crumpled to the floor of the destroyed mansion. Harry Potter stood above him, his wand had broken along the center, half of it was completely gone, as well as the core. His final spell had overloaded his trusty companion and destroyed it. It had also enabled him to take vengeance upon his enemy.

Voldemort had managed to wipe out almost all of his friends, one by one, until he was the only one left, although he hadn't actually found a single body. Finally, he'd confronted Riddle in his father's home. He'd discharged every ounce of magical power he had, directly at his foe. The resultant blast had obliterated the entire building, as well as destroying Voldemort. The Dark Lord had tried using one of the most powerful shield charms in existence. The shield fed off of the magical core of the caster, which allowed it to last until the user didn't have any magic left. Normally, the shield user would be able to cancel it before it became a threat, but Harry's blast had not given him a chance.

Harry dropped the empty husk of a wand and stumbled out of the mansion. He Apparated directly onto his bed in Grimmauld place. Any other wizard would have splinched himself. But Harry, even as depleted as he was, he still managed to hold himself together. Harry passed out.

* * *

A week later, Harry finally woke up. He felt surprisingly good, considering that the shockwave from his own attack had shattered almost every bone in his body. He got up and stumbled towards the kitchen, intent on finding something to eat. Then Harry heard a voice. A voice he never thought he'd hear in his life.

"When do you think he'll wake up? Poppy said that he should be up soon?" Said a female voice he could only remember hearing once in his life. In that graveyard, all those years ago.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we go check up on him?" A male voice replied. Another voice Harry hadn't thought he'd hear until he died.

Harry opened the door and groaned. "Crap. I'm still dreaming."

"Language, Harry, dear." Said the voice of Lily Potter, who was sitting at the table in the kitchen, along with two other people.

"M- mom?" Harry stuttered.

The red haired woman got up and hugged him. "Yes, Harry. We're really here. I'm so glad you're okay! You've been out for almost three days!"

"H-How?" Harry asked, as James got up and hugged him.

"I'm afraid that we have some explaining to do, Harry." Said the third figure. His voice was similar to James's, but the tone was more like that of another. Like that of his grandfather figure.

"Is that-"

"Yes, Harry. It's me, Albus."

"Wha-? How?"

"Like I said, I'm afraid that we have some… things to explain."

It was then that Harry caught sight of a copy of the Daily Prophet. Normally, he wouldn't pay it a second thought, but the headline was flashing, something he'd never seen before.

TRUE BOY-WHO-LIVED COMES OUT OF HIDING WITH PARENTS! ALBUS POTTER DESTROYS DARK LORD!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Harry demanded.

"I remembered how much you hate your fame. With this, you can live a normal life and I can use the fame to make the world a better place?" Not sure what was going on, Harry ran a silent scan on the person claiming to be Albus Dumbledore. His scan told him everything from parentage to magical potential. The results infuriated him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Harry snarled. Despite his previous injuries, power began to swirl around Harry. Flames began to materialize around him, even as a powerful wind began to pour through the room. Harry began to radiate light.

"Do you really think that what you're doing is ok? I thought you were supposed to be a hero of the Light! You turned my brother into SOME KIND OF FUCKING HORCRUX!" With each of the last five words, a blast of force shook the house. Tremors shook Grimmauld Place as a whole, though the nearby muggles perceived it as an earthquake.

"Calm down, Harry!" James and Lily shouted.

"I will not calm down!" Harry spat at them. Both were knocked back by the force of his anger. "You were alive all this time? You left me to rot with the goddamn Dursleys!" Harry's hand balled into a fist and lightning began to engulf his hand. Anything flammable in the room exploded violently into flames.

"I'm afraid that I must insist that you stop, Harry." Albus said. Suddenly, Harry was sent flying back. His power was cut off, as his access to his magic was blocked. "Now, we will explain everything." Albus paused a moment before continuing.

"I'm afraid that it was for the greater good that things continue as they did. We created golems with the memories of Lily and James, so that everyone would think that they were killed. I imbued your brother with a portion of my soul at birth, so that, when I died, I would be able to live in this body. The world is not yet ready to be without my guidance yet." Albus elaborated.

"Harry, we didn't want to leave you there… but it was for the best. Just look at the man you've become!" Lily exclaimed.

"Fuck. You." Harry spat. With each word, another blast of power was released. "You. Are. Not. My. Parents! No parent would allow this!" With his final word, he tore Albus' block on his power into pieces.

"I thought you said that you would have his power blocked!" James shouted over the roaring winds.

"I assure you, everything is under control." Albus said, raising his hand. Light flared in his palm, then vanished, to his surprise.

"I see now." Harry said, his eyes glowing a luminous green, something that they had never done before. "You've been stealing my power since right after the attack. It explains where I was in the day between the attack and Privet Drive. You turned my scar into a fucking power leech!"

"It was necessary for the-"

"greater good of Albus Dumbledore." Harry growled. "I don't believe you've ever done anything for the sake of anyone else. Now, I reclaim my power." A beam of light lanced out of Albus's chest and slammed into Harry's. Albus cried out as the majority of the power he'd used for over a decade and a half was drained.

"Harry! Stop this right now!" Lily ordered as she raised her wand. "Let Albus go and return his power to him!" Harry's power lashed out at her, a tendril of raw power tearing into her shoulder and nearly disconnecting her arm. The wand fell from nerveless fingers.

"Harry…" Albus choked. "You have so much power… Surely you can spare some to aid the gre-"

"Go to hell, you bastard." Harry glared at James and Lily as he upped the power drain. "Any other evil bastards reincarnated into siblings I didn't even know about? Oh, do you have Sirius hidden in the cupboard waiting to jump out and tell me that he's stolen all of my money? Or maybe all of my friends are still alive and well, hiding in the basement, while they laugh about the misery that is the life of Harry James Potter?" He let out a bitter laugh. He didn't notice the shifty look in the eyes of Lily and James Potter at the mention of siblings, since he was glaring at Albus.

Dumbledore fell to the ground. He was still gasping for breath. Had he been in his own body, there was no doubt that he would have died. As it was, the problem was that the amount of power that Harry had claimed had eclipsed his own core.

Harry turned towards his parents, eyes burning. "I can't believe you. I was always told that you were wonderful people. I always tried to be someone you could be proud of! Now that I've met you, I find that I'm the one who's unimpressed. You are both horrible people."

Lily was in tears, while James just looked lost. "Harry, it really was for the-"

"Save it for someone who cares! I can't even bring myself to look at you! I don't even know how you look at yourself in the mirror. Goodbye." Harry turned and walked towards the door. He opened it. "Get out, or I'll eject you."

"I-If y-you make us leave now, you won't be able to f-find your twin sister."

At that comment, Harry's magical aura reached a peak. The roof of the house trembled as Harry's power took on a manifestation in the form of a pitch-black dragon with blazing emerald eyes.

"What did you say?" Harry's voice was deathly calm, but every word was punctuated by a thunderclap. The skies above had grown cloudy and lightning struck all around the house. It wasn't until a bolt actually hit the house that James began to speak again.

"Your si-sister, Rose." James gasped out. "We-we t-took her away when she didn't show any magical powers."

"Where. Is. She?" He demanded.

"She- she's-" James choked up and couldn't speak. Harry lessened the pressure of his aura, but he still couldn't continue.

Albus gave a chuckle. "They cannot tell you. Only I have the ability. Swear to obey me and give me half of your power, and I will tell you where to find her and unlock your memories."

"Bullshit." Harry growled. "I'll tear your mind apart before I give you anything." Harry stalked over to Albus and gripped his face. Every step Harry took left a burning imprint on the wood floor. Albus' skin burned at Harry's touch. Harry's emerald orbs stared into the hazel eyes of what should have been his brother.

Albus had used a variant of the Fidelius charm to hide Rose's location. Normally, even Harry's raw wrath wouldn't have been able to pierce Albus' mental shields, but the connection to his twin, as well as the desire to find her, was so great that it tore right through the man's barriers. Harry ripped the secret to the Fidelius memory charm right from Albus' mind.

He barely managed to compel the wards of the house to expel the other Potters before his thoughts were overshadowed by memories.

* * *

**I dunno, I thought it was original. I mean, I've seen tons of stories where Harry finds out he's been screwed over after winning, and others where his parents are alive, but never one like this. If I'm wrong, please point me at one similar. I think it's an interesting idea.**

**If I'm wrong, let me know and I'll take it down. I know I say that a lot but, well, I tend to do that a lot.**

**Please review! I know it's short, but it's really more of a prologue than a first chapter.**


End file.
